Elveszett jelszó
='Elvesztett Jelszó' helyreállítási módszer= Lépések Catalyst 2900XL, 3500XL, 2950, 3550 sorozatú Switch esetén 1. Terminál emulátor (pl.Hyper Terminal) soros konzol portjának beállítása az alábbi értékekre: *Sebesség: 9600 bit/sec *Adat bit: 8 *Paritás: Nincs *Stop bitek száma: 1 *Folyamatvezérlés: Xon/Xoff 2. Terminál soros konzol portjának csatlakoztatása a Cisco switch eszközhöz. 3. Cisco tápcsatlakozójának kihúzása 4. Mode gomb lenyomása mellett a tápcsatlakozó visszadugása a switchbe. Miután az 1x port feletti LED már nem világít rá 1-2 másodperc után a mode gomb elengedhető. 5. Ezután a következő utasítások jelennek meg: ... The system has been interrupted prior to initializing the flash file system. The following commands will initialize the flash file system, and finish loading the operating system software: flash_init load_helper boot 6. Gépelje be:flash_init. 7. Gépelje be:load_helper. 8. Gépelje be:dir flash:. A switch file rendszer kilistázódik: Directory of flash: 2 -rwx 843947 Mar 01 1993 00:02:18 C2900XL-h-mz-112.8-SA 4 drwx 3776 Mar 01 1993 01:23:24 html 66 -rwx 130 Jan 01 1970 00:01:19 env_vars 68 -rwx 1296 Mar 01 1993 06:55:51 config.text 1728000 bytes total (456704 bytes free) 9. Gépelje be: rename flash:config.text flash:config.old, amivel a config.text konfigurációs fájlt átnevezi config.old névre. This file contains the password definition. 10. Gépelje be: boot a rendszer újraindításához. 11. Gépelje be: N''' a promptnál hogy a a setup program elindulásakor. Continue with the configuration dialog? yes/no : '''N 12. switch prompt megjelenésekor Gépelje be: en az enabled módba lépéshez. 13. Gépelje be: flash:config.old flash:config.text amivel visszanevezi a konfigurációs fájlt az eredeti nevére. 14. A konfigurációs fájl memóriába töltése: Switch#'copy flash:config.text system:running-config'' Source filename config.text? ' Destination filename running-config? ' A konfigurációs fájl memóriába töltődik: 15. Jelszó kicserélése: switch#'configure terminal' switch(config)#'no enable secret' !--> Ha a switch enable secret jelszóval rendelkezik: switch(config)#'enable password Cisco' switch#(config)#'^Z' 16. A futásidejű konfiguráció visszaírása a konfigurációs fájlba: switch#'write memory' Lépések cisco 1700 router esetén esetén 1. Terminál emulátor (pl.Hyper Terminal) soros konzol portjának beállítása az alábbi értékekre: *Sebesség: 9600 bit/sec *Adat bit: 8 *Paritás: Nincs *Stop bitek száma: 1 *Folyamatvezérlés: Xon/Xoff 2. Terminál soros konzol portjának csatlakoztatása a rouerhez. 3. Cisco tápcsatlakozójának kihúzása, és visszadugása 4. A Break gombot nyomja meg a terminálon a bekapcsolástól számított 60s-on belül. Ekkor a router a rommon állapotba kerül. 5. A rommon prompt mellett a confreg 0x2142 kiadása után a boot a flash memóriából történik. A bootolási folyamatból kimarad a jelszót tároló startup configuráció. 6. Gépelje be: reset. A router újraindul, és kikerüli a beállított konfigurációt. 7. az összes setup kérdésre nemet kell mondani, esetleg a Ctrl-C kiléptet az egész procedúrából. 8. Gépelje be: enable az enabled módba lépéshez. 9. Gépelje be: copy startup-config running-config a mentett konfiguráció betöltéséhez a memóriába. Fordítva másolva a mentett konfiguráció elvész. 10. Ezután megtekinthető a konfiguráció a show running-config paranccsal. Ha a jelszó titkosítatlanul van tárolva, újra lehet használni. Titkosított jelszavak esetén új jelszavakat kell létrehozni. 11. Gépelje be: configure terminal. Minden használandó interfészre ki kell adni a no shutdown parancsot az engedélyezéshez. 12. A config-register visszaállítása: config-register 0x2102 13. Nyomjon Ctrl-z-t a konfigurációs módbol kilépéshez. 14. Gépelje be: write memory vagy copy running-config startup-config a módosított konfiguráció mentéséhez. Elveszett jelszó visszaállítás példa 1700-as router Konfigurációs példa cisco 1700-as router esetében: Router>'show version' Cisco Internetwork Operating System Software IOS ™ C1700 Software (C1700-IS-M), Version 12.3(9)T, RELEASE SOFTWARE (fc2) . . Configuration register is 0x2102 Router> A routert ki kell kapcsolni, majd a visszakapcsolás során a break gombot meg kell nyomni: *** System received an abort due to Break Key *** . . rommon 1 > rommon 1 > confreg 0x2142 Az új boot konfiguráció életbe lépéséhez egy reset parancsot kell kiadni. rommon 2 > reset System Bootstrap, Version 11.4(3)XA4, RELEASE SOFTWARE (fc1) . . ############################### OK Alapkonfigurálási párbeszédből kilépés: Would you like to enter the initial configuration dialog? yes/no: n''' Belépés a routerbe, privilegizált mód elindítása: Press RETURN to get started! Router> Router>'''enable Konfiguráció memóriába betöltése: Router#'copy startup-config running-config' Destination filename running-config? 1421 bytes copied in 2.34 secs (660 bytes/sec) Router# Konfigurálási mód indítása: Router#'configure terminal' Enter configuration commands, one per line. End with CNTL/Z. Új jelszó megadása Router(config)#'enable secret' jelszó Leállított interfészek elindítása: Router(config)#'interface Ethernet0/0' Router(config-if)#'no shutdown' Router(config-if)# 00:02:10: %LINK-3-UPDOWN: Interface Ethernet0/0, changed state to up 00:02:12: %LINEPROTO-5-UPDOWN: Line protocol on Interface Ethernet0/0, changed state to up Visszalépés a konfigurációs módból: Router(config-if)#'^Z' Router# 00:02:20: %SYS-5-CONFIG_I: Configured from console by console Új konfig mentése: Router#'copy running-config startup-config' Destination filename startup-config? Building configuration... OK Normál bootolási sorrend visszaállítása: Router#'configure terminal' Enter configuration commands, one per line. End with CNTL/Z. Router(config)#'config-register 0x2102' Router(config)#'^Z' 00:02:12: %SYS-5-CONFIG_I: Configured from console by console Lásd még http://www.cisco.com/en/US/customer/support/index.html Category:Cisco Category:Biztonság